A Reunion to Remember
by Arwennicole
Summary: Ashley and Andros’s relationship fell apart. Andros then comes back for her help. Read and Review please. COMPLETED!
1. Meeting Again

A Reunion to Remember

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I just own the plot and the characters I make up.

Pairing: Andros and Ashley

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rating: R

Summery: Ashley and Andros's relationship fell apart. Andros then comes back for her help. Read and Review please.

Chapter 1: Meeting Again

In the beginning, Andros and Ashley's relationship went great. Not long after they graduated high school, Andros proposed and they got married. However, a year after the wedding, a terrible tragedy struck and it was fight after fight. Finally, Ashley had enough, the next thing she knew she was filing for a divorce. It hurt them a lot, but after the divorce was final, Andros left earth back to KO-35. They haven't seen each other since they signed the divorce papers.

(Two Years Later)

Ashley walked into her dress shop and sighed. She had her shop and had her friend to take care of it while she was teaching. (AN: Someone told me Ashley went to school to become a teacher. And I also heard she likes fashion.) She had a splitting headache, not only that, it's been two years since she saw Andros. "Hey, Ash, are you okay?" her friend, Bethany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Ashley walked into her office and sat down. She looked at more of the designs for more dresses.

An hour passed and Ashley sat back with a sigh. Bethany then entered the office. "Ashley, there's a very hot guy here to see you," she informed. Ashley rubbed her forehead and stood up.

"Did he say what he wanted?" She asked.

"No, he just said he needed to see you," Bethany replied.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a second."

Bethany nodded and left the room.

When Ashley walked out of her office, she walked over to see who it was.

"I'm sure she'll be out any minute," Bethany assured. Ashley then stepped beside Bethany and she gasped in shock.

"Andros!" She gasped.

"Hi, Ashley," Andros greeted.

She then stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I have come for your help. Karone needs your help," he replied.

"What now?" She asked.

"She's missing."

Ashley then grabbed his arm and dragged him into her office.

"What do you mean she's missing?" She demanded.

"She disappeared almost two months ago," he replied.

Ashley sat down and looked at him. "What do you want me to do? If you haven't noticed, I'm not a Power Ranger anymore," she reminded.

"I know, but you're the only one I could think of that became close with. Please, Ashley, please help us," he insisted.

She sighed and nodded. "I'd do anything to help a good friend," she assured. Andros nodded before leaving the room.


	2. Leaving Earth

Chapter 2: Leaving Earth

As Ashley packed up, Bethany came in. "Who was that hot man?" She asked. Ashley stopped packing and sat back against her bed.

"That was Andros, my ex-husband," she replied.

"Husband! Do you mean that you were married to that hottie?"

"Yes."

"When did you meet?"

"In high school."

"Let me guess, he married his high school sweet-heart."

"Yes, we've done some really stupid things while we were married. We were married for a year, then it fell apart. The next thing I knew, Beth, I was filing for a divorce. I haven't seen him since the papers were signed."

Bethany could see the pain in her eyes. "You're still in love with him," she giggled.

"Stop it," Ashley snapped.

Ashley then looked at her suitcase to find her old wedding picture staring back at her. She picked it up and sighed. "We were happy during those first few months of marriage. Andros is the most perfect guy for marriage. I just wish I could turn back time to the part I walked out on him," she sighed.

"You walked out on that sweetie?" Bethany asked.

"It was complicated, Beth. We just finished high school, the next thing I knew, I as engaged and I got married. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when I filed for that divorce. I still can see the pain in his eyes when he signed those papers. He seemed like to disappear and until now, I have no idea of what he was doing," she explained.

Bethany could see the pain in Ashley's eyes as she spoke about her past marriage. "Why did he come back?" She asked.

"He came back, because his sister is missing and I'm the only one that can find her," Ashley replied.

"Can't he just go to the police?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"I'm the only one who knows where her captures took her."

Bethany decided to leave the subject alone.

That night, Ashley met Andros at his ship. The ground was still wet, since it had just stop raining, so when Ashley was about to get on the ship, she slipped and Andros walked over to help her up. "Here, let me help," he offered. She pushed his hand away and stood up.

"I can get up myself," she objected.

She grabbed her suitcase and loaded it up onto the ship. Cassie then grabbed Ashley's hand. The two best friends shared an embrace. "Come home soon," she murmured.

"I will," Ashley assured.

She walked onto the ship while ignoring Andros. Cassie watched as the ship took off and she went towards her car to go home.


	3. Almost Losing them Both

Chapter 3: Almost Losing them Both

When they got on the ship Ashley threw her suitcase in her room and went down towards the bridge to see Andros flying after the ship that Karone was captured on. Ashley sat next to him and then they came to a desert planet. "The readings say that the battleship landed here," he informed. He got off the ship with Ashley behind him.

As they walked around the land, Ashley sighed and walked next to her ex-husband with a small frown. She wasn't looking forward of being with the man she married at seventeen, but she wanted to help her best friend. "I see you're very quiet," he commented.

"I have nothing to say to you," she stated.

"What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, it's been two years, Andros. All of a sudden you just show up in my office. That's too much."

"Well, I needed your help."

"Why couldn't you go to T. J. or Cassie, or even Carlos?"

"I didn't go to them because I need _your _help."

"WHY!? Why me? Why are you always coming to me for things?"

Andros was about to answer her question when a blast came from nowhere and Andros grabbed her and threw her to the ground with him on her. Ashley then glared at him when they landed on the ground. "Get off me," she demanded. Andros got up and saw the a robot standing there.

"What have you done with my sister?" He demanded.

"That is none of your concern," the robot replied.

"THAT'S IT!"

Ashley gasped when Andros went charging at the thing. "ANDROS! NO!" Ashley yelled. Andros yelled when he was thrown and he hit the ground. "ANDROS!" Ashley yelled. She gasped when arms grabbed her and dragged her over to the leader.

"Give it up, Andros, or you'll end up losing both girls," the leader cackled.

Ashley struggled against him with a glare. Andros stood up in disbelief. "Ashley," he whispered.

"Andros, forget about me, just worry about Karone," Ashley insisted.

"Silence you," the leader snapped.

Karone was then dragged out of the ship. "You'll have to choose one. The other comes with us and will become my queen of the galaxy," the leader insisted. Andros looked at Ashley and Karone. He then ran as fast as he could and shot the robot that had Ashley. He was about to go to Karone when they suddenly disappeared.

"NO!" Andros yelled.

Ashley grabbed his shoulder and sighed. "We'll find her, I promise," she assured. Andros nodded and then they got onto the ship.


	4. Ashley's Memories and Shock

Chapter 4: Ashley's Memories and Surprise

Ashley walked into the control room to see Andros looking over some things on the data bank in the main computer. "Andros, are you okay?" She asked. Andros looked at her with a sigh.

"Ashley, my sister has been taken from me again. I made the decision that was either saving you or my sister," he replied.

Ashley sighed to see the pain in his eyes. The memories of the last few times she saw him came to her memories. From the time he proposed to the time their marriage fell apart.

(Flashback)

Ashley was walking into the gym when she saw Andros waiting for her. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked. Andros held her hands with a smile.

"Ashley, you know you mean the whole world to me. I love you so much," he started.

"And I love you too," she replied.

She gasped when he went down on one knee, grasped her hand in his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Ashley Hammond, will you marry me?" He asked. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The gem on it was like the one on her necklace, only it had red and yellow stones. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"Yes, Andros, I'll marry you," she replied.

Andros placed the ring on her finger and got off the floor. He then swung her around with happiness in their hearts.

(When the Marriage Fell Apart)

Ashley was walking around her office with a hand on her stomach. She was going to be a mother in a few months. When Cassie came in, Ashley smiled. "Hey, you look so happy," Cassie commented.

"I am very happy," Ashley replied.

The smile turned to a frown when she felt really dizzy. "Ashley, what's wrong?" She asked. Before Ashley could answer, she passed out. "Ashley! T. J. CALL THE HOSPITAL! ASHLEY'S FAINTED!" She yelled.

When Ashley woke up, she saw Andros sitting next to her bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't remember a lot, I just remembering talking to Cassie and my world went black," she replied

Ashley went to touch the bump on her stomach when she didn't feel it. She sat up in fear. "Andros, the baby, what happened to the baby?" She asked. She saw the sadness in his eyes and her fears grew. "Andros, tell me, where is our baby?" She demanded. Andros then grabbed her hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ashley, there isn't going to be a baby. You had a miscarriage, sweet heart," he replied.

"What? No, no, I didn't lose the baby. The baby's fine," she objected.

Andros gently but firmly grasped her shoulders. "Ashley, the baby's gone. I'm so sorry," he whispered. She then leaned against him and cried. He held her close and saw their friends standing there and waved them away. Ashley then cried herself to sleep in his arms and Andros just held her all night long. That was when everything just fell apart.

(The Final Goodbye)

Ashley watched as Andros got ready to leave. "Goodbye, Andros," she stated.

"Goodbye, Ashley Hammond. I'll never forget you," he assured.

"And I'll never forget you," she murmured.

They shared an embrace before Andros got back onto his ship and blasted to space.

(End Flashbacks)

Ashley walked after Andros and listened to his message to KO-35. "No, Zhane, I haven't found her yet. I'll contact you as soon as I can," he assured.

"Andros, the people are waiting for their Supreme Chancellor to return. When will you be home?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. You know, I never really wanted this job. Why did I even run for it?" Andros answered for another question.

"KO-35 needed a chancellor and you were perfect for the job, being a Power Ranger for so long."

"Then they could've used you too. You were a Power Ranger."

"Yeah, but I was in a deep freeze for a very long time."

"Good point."

"Did you tell Ashley?"

"Ashley doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to know that Karone was captured because her brother is a respectable chancellor who kicked the Dark King from our lands."

"You were doing what you were required to do."

"Yeah, putting the people I care about in danger. That's why I never mentioned my first marriage."

"Why did you bring her with you?"

"Because, I need her help."

"No, that's not it. You're still in love with her and you want to be with her again."

"I need her help too."

"Andros, what if she found someone new?"

Ashley leaned against the wall while trying to recover from the shock. Her ex-husband was the Supreme Chancellor of KO-35. "I don't know, I guess I'll learn to live without her I guess." Andros replied.

"Then ask her if she still loves you," Zhane insisted.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then you know."


	5. The Attack

Chapter 5: The Attack

Ashley refused to speak to Andros after listening to his and Zhane's conversation. The thought of him being in such danger scared her.

Well, they finally caught up with the Dark King and tried to get on his tail, but kept getting shot at. "Ashley, report?" Andros demanded. Ashley looked at the computer while trying to stay in her chair.

"We're losing shields, our thrusters will be offline if we get hit one more time we'll lose our light speed generator," she replied.

Shields then went offline and the light speed generator was gone. "Great, now we have to fix it," she groaned. She got and walked over towards the back of the ship.

As she pulled out the tools, she looked over the damage and sighed before getting started. Andros came in and started to help her as well. "What's the damage?" He asked.

"Just what I thought, the light speed generator is destroyed, I hope you have extras. Not only that, we have to redo our thrusters," she replied.

She sighed as she started to get work. When Andros reached over to help her, she pushed him away. "I just wanted to help," he stated.

"I don't need your help. You lied to me though," she snapped.

"Huh?" He asked.

She stood up and glared at him. "Andros, you lied to me. You told me you didn't know why they took Karone. Now I do, the Dark King is holding a grudge over you. You banished him from KO-35 and he's mad at the _Supreme Chancellor_ of KO-35. Yes, I know everything, Andros. You lied to me, how am I ever going to trust you again if you can never trust me?" She demanded. Andros was in disbelief, Ashley knew about his duty.

"Ashley, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when," he murmured.

"You could've told me the day you walked into my office. You should have told me," she snapped.

Andros grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "The only reason why I didn't tell you, it's because it will kill us both in the end,' he insisted.

"Andros, that's where you're wrong," she insisted.

She left the room and Andros was frustrated.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

A few days passed and they were still trying to fix the ship. They had quite a few supplies left to last them a few months. They were having a difficult time getting along while trying to repair the ship.

Well, one evening after they finished dinner and Ashley cleaned the dishes, they started to work on the ship again.

As Ashley started testing some of the computers the ship rocked. She fell back, but when she thought she was going to hit the ground, she landed in the arms of her ex-husband. "Let go," she whispered. Andros hushed her until the ship stopped rocking. "Please let me go," she insisted. Andros let her go and walked over towards another computer to check the rest of the damage. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the thrusters that needed fixing. She started pulling out the tools then she had a hard time trying to remove one of the caps. Andros walked over to help her when she shoved him away.

"I was just trying to help," he assured.

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

As Andros insisted on helping her, they didn't have anything else to do, but talk. "Ashley, what happened between us?" He asked. Ashley sighed as she started to get the cap off at last.

"Andros, we were so young when we got married. We did some stupid things. Not only that, we lost our baby," she replied.

She yelped when she pinched her hand and held onto her hand. Andros grabbed her hand to look at it. "If we didn't lose the baby, do you think it would've worked?" He asked. They looked at each other after he asked her. She pulled her hand away and stood up. She walked over to the computers again with a sigh. "Ashley?" He asked. She didn't look at him. He walked over and stood in front of her. He lifted her chin up to see the tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he apologized.

"No, you have every right to ask. I'm sure it would have," she confessed.

Andros then grabbed her shoulders firmly but gently so he wouldn't hurt her. "Ashley, do you still love me?" He asked. She then stepped back with the tears falling down her face. "Ashley, do you still love me?" He asked again. She mumbled it, so he couldn't hear her. "What?" He asked.

"Yes, Andros, I do still love you," she admitted.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I still love you too," he whispered. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"I have missed you everyday since you left," she added.

"I missed you too."

He lifted her head up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Andros pressed his forehead against hers and held onto her hands. "I love you, I have always loved since the day I saw you," he whispered. She let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck.

"I love you too, I have never stopped loving you," she whispered back.

They pulled out of the loving embrace when the computer beeped. "We should get back to work," he stated. Ashley nodded and she was able to fix the thrusters after the huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was having trouble fixing the thrusters and this time she let him help her. However, as they fixed the damage, Ashley couldn't help but feel like she wasn't sure that she was really still in love with him. She ignored the feeling and continued fixing the damage.


	7. Losing Ashley

Chapter 7: Ashley's Gone

After a few days, they finally got the ship back online. "Let's see if this bucket of junk will work," he muttered. She placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"It's okay, babe, everything will be okay," she assured.

Andros nodded and tried to start up the thrusters. He cursed when they went offline for a second. "Try again," she stated. He took a deep breath and kept trying.

When they finally got the ship moving, Ashley looked at the tracking system. "The tracking system is online. I'm getting a signal from the Dark King's ship. If we go into light speed now, we'll be able to catch up with them," she informed.

"Okay, hold on tight," he stated.

Ashley grabbed onto the desk as they went into light speed.

When they got onto the Dark King's tail. "Their hailing us," she informed.

"Put them on screen," he ordered.

The Dark King then appeared on screen.

He had a blood red helmet, blood red armor, blood red gloves, blood red boots, and a blood red cloak.

"Hello, Chancellor Andros," he greeted.

"What have you done with Karone? Why did you hail us?" Andros demanded.

"Karone is safe, for now. I hailed you because I would like to see the beautiful girl of yours again," he stated.

"What...how did you know?" Andros asked.

However, they were transported onto the other ship. It was dark only a dim light could be seen. "I know all about your marriage to this beautiful woman. I have watched you since you left for earth. I know everything all the way up to when you became Supreme Chancellor of KO-35. I also know about the child she lost. The child was your heir. Yes, I know what the child was going to be. She was bearing a son. I was the one that made her lose the child by putting a potion in her orange juice," he explained.

"You destroyed my baby?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, my dear, I destroyed your child," he replied.

Andros stood in front of Ashley when the Dark King went to touch her. "You killed our child. You monster. How dare you kill such an innocent being?" He demanded.

"The child was a threat to me, I couldn't let him destroy my powers and me," the Dark King roared.

He then held his blaster out to Andros. "Now, it's time to destroy the Chancellor and take the girl," he mumbled. Ashley ran and stood in the path of the blaster. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

"You want me too, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course," he snapped.

Ashley looked at Andros with sad eyes and then back at the Dark King. "I will go with you freely if you promise not to hurt him," she stated.

"Ashley, no!" Andros objected.

"SILENCE!" The Dark King roared.

Andros stood still as the Dark King thought over Ashley's offer. "You also have to set Karone free and let them go back to KO-35 unharmed," she added. She looked at Andros with sad eyes when they heard the Dark King mumble something.

"Very well," he agreed.

Just then, soldiers grabbed Ashley's arms and Andros was pulled from her. "Say goodbye," the Dark King laughed.

"One minute," Ashley begged.

"Fine," he snapped.

They let them go and watched as the lovers embraced. "I'll find you, I promise," he whispered. He lifted her chin up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then they were separated again. Andros was tied to a pole while watching his lover get pulled from his sight.

"I love you, Andros," she stated.

"I know, I love you too," he confessed.

Ashley gasped when the Dark King put a bomb on the door. "Two minutes should be good enough," he commented.

"No! You promised not to hurt him!" Ashley gasped.

"And you believed me? Silly girl, I never keep my promises, now that I have you in my grasp, I have nothing to fear. Soon Chancellor Andros will be dead and I will be the ruler of all the galaxies in every universe," he laughed.

Ashley struggled against the soldiers as Andros struggled against his binds. "ANDROS!" Ashley screamed.

When they got onto the ship, Ashley was put into a cell and she ran straight for the window.

Andros struggled against his binds and pulled out his dagger he hid in his sleeve. He cut his ropes free and hurried out of the room.

Ashley then watched as the shuttle blew up. "NO! ANDROS, NO!" She screamed. She ran towards her door and started kicking it. "YOU MONSTERS! YOU KILLED HIM!" She wailed. She slid down the door in tears. "No, Andros, no," she sobbed.

Andros was sitting on his ship in the cloaking device. He sighed in relief when he blasted away from the ship. He then took off after the ship. "I lost Ashley once, I'm not losing her again," he mumbled. Then he went into light speed.


	8. Saving Ashley and Karone

Chapter 8: Saving Ashley and Karone

Andros followed the ship and then when they finally stopped, Andros snuck onto the ship. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they came back.

"Have you chosen a queen yet, milord?" A robot asked.

"I have chosen one, the beautiful creature that we had just captured from that idiot chancellor, Andros. She should be ready by the time I return. Make sure she is all brainwashed so we can reprogram her," the leader insisted.

Andros then hurried onto the ship without them seeing him.

He couldn't believe of what he was hearing, they were going to brainwash Ashley and reprogram her to be evil. He wasn't going to let that happen to the woman he loved.

Once he got on the ship, he started his search immediately.

As he carefully searched down the halls, he hid behind a wall when he saw soldiers coming down the halls. He followed them towards the room where they would be brainwashing Ashley. The soldiers walked right by the room and he hurried in.

He saw Ashley unconscious on the table where they were going to brainwash her. He removed the headpiece and undid her binds on her arms and legs. He picked her up and hurried down the hall.

When he came onto his ship, he placed Ashley on his bed and touched her hair. "Ashley, Ashley," he whispered. Ashley woke up and looked up at him.

"Andros?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

She sat up and hugged him tight. "I was so scared, for the first time I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you made it out before that shuttle exploded and if you did if you were hurt," she babbled.

"Shhh, I'm here, Ashley, I'll never let them take you again," he whispered.

They shared a gentle kiss before Andros hugged her tight. "Stay here," he insisted.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's too dangerous for you. If he catches you again, he will stop at nothing until he reprograms you and makes you his queen. I would rather die than lose you. Stay here, please."

She nodded and they shared another kiss before he ran to save his sister. Ashley got off the bed and had a blaster connected to her side.

Andros quietly went through the walls when he realized he had to disguise himself in order to save Karone. He grabbed one of the soldiers and was able to disguise himself as one of the Dark King's soldiers. "I have orders from the Dark King to bring the girl to him," he lied. The guards backed away and Andros walked in. "These guys are as dumb as rocks," he mumbled. He found Karone asleep on her bunk and removed his helmet. "Karone, Karone," he whispered. He touched her face and she opened her eyes.

"Andros?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

She sat up and hugged him. "Thank goodness you are safe," he whispered. He pulled away and pulled his helmet on. "I had to lie to the soldiers to tell him that I am ordered to bring you to the Dark King. Act as if you are still captured and we'll head to the main hanger. Ashley's there waiting for us," he informed.

"Wait, you brought Ashley with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just rescued her too."

"I guess that explains who was banging next door."

Andros smiled before leading her out of the room.

When they got on the ship, Andros threw off his disguise and ran to the bridge. "ASHLEY, GET US OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

"Right, let's rocket," she agreed.

She then took off out of the main hanger. "Wait, why aren't we being attacked?" She asked.

"I have the cloaking device on," he replied.

"Oh."

"Set a course to Earth."

"Right."

After awhile, Andros walked up behind Ashley and kissed the back of her neck. "Don't, not while a girl is controlling a ship," she giggled.

"Here, I'll take control of the ship. You two have fun," Karone insisted.

Andros grabbed Ashley's hand and he led her out of the room.

They walked into Ashley's room. Once she closed the door, he was on her. Ashley moaned as his lips left hers and went down her neck. "I missed your touch for so long," she moaned. His hands moved up her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They ended up on her bed with her on the bottom.

After a few minutes, the two were caught up in the passion, not caring about anything but each other. His hair fell from his shoulders and tickled her cheeks. Ashley moaned as his soft touch went over her skin. The tingling feeling she hadn't felt in so long and missed it so much. "Ashley, I missed you so much and I can't stand the thought of losing you," he whispered.

"Andros," she moaned.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and laced her fingers through his. The couple felt so warm that they felt like they were on fire. Ashley looked up at him with a smile. She reached up and touched his face. He bent his head down and placed kiss across her collarbone and up her jaw line. With this much passion, Ashley thought she was going to die of happiness. Suddenly, it felt like they were both floating in heaven. He moved slowly to get used of her feeling once againbefore they were engulfed into the world of pleasure.

That night, Ashley was asleep with a smile on her face, but Andros was fighting in his sleep.

(Andros' Dream)

Andros fought as hard as he could when he reached the Dark King's lair. "ANDROS!" Ashley yelled. Andros spun around to see the Dark King holding his lover.

"Ashley!" He gasped.

"Say goodbye to your lover, Chancellor Andros," the Dark King taunted.

"ANDROS! HELP ME!" Ashley called.

Andros ran up the steps only to be hit with the Dark King's staff. "No!" Ashley shrieked. Andros groaned in pain and sat up. "ANDROS! LOOK OUT!" She screamed. His eyes widened when a bright white light came at him. "NO!" She screamed again

(End Dream)

"ASHLEY!" Andros yelled as he sat up. Ashley jumped from her sleep to see her lover trying to catch his breath and he had sweat on his forehead and his hair was damp with sweat.

"Andros, Andros, what is it?" She asked.

Andros was trying to catch his breath and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were gone, the Dark King took you from me. I tried to save you, but he killed me in front of you," he explained.

"Andros, sweet heart, I'm never going to leave you again. I promise," she vowed.

He lied back down and pulled her close. Ashley placed a kiss on his chest and sighed. "I love you, Andros, so much," she whispered. He held her close and kissed the top of her head while running his fingers up and down her back.

"I love you too, Ashley, I will love you now and forever," he whispered back

Ashley then fell asleep with her hand in his. Andros stayed awake a little while longer before falling into a calm sleep.

(Andros' Dream)

Andros woke up in his large bed. He looked to his side to find Ashley fast asleep next to him. He blinked when a shining light hit his eyes. He looked at her finger to find a wedding ring. He looked on his own hand to find a golden wedding ring shining at him. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. He gave her a gentle kiss with a smile.

"I slept great," he replied.

Just then, the large doors opened and a little girl came running in.

She had brown hair with blonde streaks going through it, brown eyes, she was wearing red slippers, a red nightgown, and around her neck was the necklace he gave Ashley for her birthday.

The little girl jumped onto the bed and Andros smiled as the little girl launched herself into his arms.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

(End Dream)


	9. Having her Back

Chapter 9: Having her Back

Andros and Ashley were still fast asleep in each other's arms. Andros was the first one to wake up. He smiled to find his beloved in his arms again. Ashley woke up with a sigh. "Good morning," he whispered. Ashley looked at him with a smile.

"Good morning to you," she stated.

Andros smiled and then after a minute, Ashley started touching his hair with a smile. "You know, your hair always tickles my face," she commented.

"Oh really?" He asked.

He gave her a grin. "No, no, you don't," she giggled. Before she could do anything, he started tickling her. "Andros...stop...don't," she laughed. Her communicator went off and she picked it up. "Stop, Ashley here," she stated.

"Ashley, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing," Ashley replied while trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I just contacted you to tell you that we all say hi and we miss you."

"I miss you guys too. I'll be back as soon as I can," she assured.

She put her communicator up and she started laughing again. "ANDROS! STOP!" She screamed with laughter. He pinned her under him with a smile. They're laughter calmed down and they were still smiling at each other.

"I know I must've said this before, but I'll say it again. You're very beautiful," he murmured.

"I never get tired of hearing you tell me that," she insisted.

"Good," he stated before giving her a kiss, "because I'll keep telling you that until every galaxy falls apart like glass."

They shared a deep kiss, but the com-link on the wall beeped. He got up, threw his pants on, and walked over to the com-link. "What is it, Karone?" He asked.

"Andros, I just got word from Zhane, the people at KO-35 are starting to get worried that something happened to their Chancellor," she stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"At least contact them some how, tell the colony that you're just fine."

"All right, get the screen ready for colony communication."

"Right away."

Andros pulled on his clothes and looked at Ashley to see her staring at him. "Duty calls," he stated. She reached over and touched his hair.

"I know, you are the Chancellor. Here, wait, I'm coming with you," she insisted.

She got out bed and got dressed as well. She then brushed his hair out with a smile after brushing her own. She then pulled it back into a half ponytail and they stood up. "Let's go," he stated.

"Right behind you," she assured.

Andros sat in front of the screen and waited for it to turn on. "People of KO-35, it is I, Andros, your chancellor. Don't worry about me, I am doing fine and I have successfully rescued my sister from the Dark King," he announced. He smiled to hear his people cheer at the good news. "Therefore, I must return to earth for a short time. I have some business to tend to there. I will return as soon as I can. Until then, Zhane is still in charge," he informed. He then turned off the communication and stood up. Ashley smiled and hugged him.

"No wonder why you were elected Supreme Chancellor, you're so calm," she stated.

"Yeah, that's because I know that my sister and my lover are doing just fine," he whispered.

Karone smiled and then hurried away to talk to Zhane. "You know, I still have a hard time adjusting to the fact that my sister is dating my best friend," he sighed.

"Think of what she felt when we got married the first time," she laughed.

However, her laughter died down when she remembered that her baby to that hideous monster. "Ashley, losing the baby wasn't your fault. I'm sure we'll both have many more children to come," he assured.

"Do you think we'll be together like that again?" She asked.

"Hey, fate brought us together once, it can do it again," he replied.

They shared a kiss to show that.


	10. Will You Marry Me Again

Chapter 10: Will you marry me...Again

After their big adventure, Andros decided to take Ashley out to the fanciest restaurant in town. Everyone was going to be there to see the couple back together again. Ashley was modeling off her dress that she was going to wear.

She was wearing yellow high heels, a yellow dress, the necklace Andros gave her on her birthday, her hair was put in the wavy look again, and she had a yellow headband.

Ashley's dress ended to her ankles, a white belt was around her waist, the top half of her dress had yellow beads, and it was spaghetti straps.

When the doorbell rang, she hurried downstairs and opened the door. Andros stood there with a smile. "Wow! You look gorgeous," he whispered. Ashley spun around slowly so he could get a whole view of her. "Now I'm really interested," he chuckled. He placed his hands on her waist and smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and then they left. She looked at Andros's outfit with a smile.

He was wearing black shoes, black pants, a red button-up shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, she smiled to see her friends and family there to see Andros again. "Andros, welcome back," T. J. greeted.

"Thanks, but I have to return to KO-35 in a few days," he stated.

Ashley looked at him in disbelief. "Can't you stay longer?" Cassie asked.

"I wish I could, but I have a planet to take care of," he replied.

Ashley felt her heart break at the thought of her lover leaving her on earth again.

When they got onto the dance floor, a beautiful slow song started.

Everybody has something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time.

There's no use looking back or wondering

(or wondering)

How it could be now or might've been.

(or might've been)

Oh this I know

But still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Ashley sighed sadly and leaned against him. "Must you go?" She asked. Andros lifted her chin up to see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I must go back, I have the duty to my people, but I promise that no matter what, I'll always love you," he replied.

Then they shared a passionate kiss so he could seal that promise.

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no

"Ashley, I've been meaning to ask you something," he stated. She then watched as he went down on one knee, grasped her hand in his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Ashley Hammond, will you marry me...again?" He asked. Their friends and family smiled to see such a happy proposal. Andros then took a ring from his pocket. Tears of happiness were falling from her eyes.

"Yes, Andros, I'll marry you," she replied.

He placed the ring on her finger and picked her up in a carrying position. Ashley laughed as he spun her around in a circle. Her dress swirling around them when he stopped. "I love you, Ashley," he whispered.

"I love you too, Andros," she whispered back.

Then they shared a much deeper and a more passionate kiss.

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you


	11. Leaving Earth Again

Chapter 11: Leaving Earth Again

After the wedding, Andros really had to return to KO-35 before the people started asking Zhane a whole lot of questions he wouldn't be able to answer. Ashley hugged her family with a sigh. "Remember to contact us once in a while," Cassie stated.

"I will," Ashley assured.

Andros waited for Ashley and then when she was ready, Andros, Ashley, and Karone went off to KO-35.

When they came back, the people had everything ready for the return of their chancellor. Andros stepped of his ship and everyone cheered. "Thank you, and I am again happy to inform you all that my sister, Karone, has been rescued," he announced. Karone stepped next to her brother with a smile. "I also have some great news. While I was away, I met up with an old friend, whom I fell deeply in love with when I was seventeen. I was given a second chance to be with her. Here she is, my wife, Ashley," he announced. Ashley stepped off the ship and the crowd went wild. They were wondering when their chancellor would choose a bride. Questions were then asked.

"My lord, where is this beautiful woman from?" An elderly woman asked.

"She's from a planet called earth," Andros replied.

"You have met this woman before?" A young girl asked.

"I have met her when I was a Power Ranger, because she was one too," he replied.

"Can we hear a few words from the bride?"A manasked.

Andros pushed Ashley up to the podium. "What do I say?" She asked.

"You know me, just do what I do," he replied.

Ashley sighed and started speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen of KO-35, I will do my best at my duties. I promise I will do my best," she stated. Everyone cheered for their Lady before Andros took her to their new home.

A few weeks later, Ashley was going to a meeting with Andros. Her very first meeting of any sort. A woman came into help Ashley with her hair. "You are a very beautiful woman, milady," she complimented.

"Thank you, I don't know, am I a good enough lady for KO-35?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, you are. You are perfect for the role, because you were once a Power Ranger, anything is possible because of your fights," the woman replied.

Ashley nodded with a sigh. The woman tied her hair up in a braid and Ashley stood up. "Thank you," she stated. She left the room to the meeting.

Ashley felt weird when the men stared at her as she entered the room. Andros walked over and gently grabbed Ashley's hand. "Senator, and Ambassador, this is my wife, Ashley. She will be joining us in this meeting," Andros informed. The two men nodded and the meeting began.

After the meeting, Ashley flopped down on the bed. "Are the meetings always like this?" She asked.

"No, they are much more boring than this," he replied.

He lied down next to her with a smile. She had thrown her jacket, revealing her arms. Andros ran his hand up and down her arms. "What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Hmm, my next meeting isn't until tomorrow," he stated.

"So, the rest of the day is for us?"

"Just us."

He then pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. A servant had opened the door and saw the Chancellor and his wife of three weeks kissing and left. **"Ruby," **Andros called.

**"Yes, milord."**

**"Cancel everything else today."**

**"Yes sir."**

Ashley smiled at her husband when they pulled from the kiss. "You sneak," she laughed. He placed another kiss on her lips before answering.

"You know me," he stated.

"I know you too well."

Then they shared another kiss.

**Author's Note: I was going to have the wedding in this chapter, but I'm not sure of the customs to make it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon.**


	12. A Second Chance

Chapter 12: A Second Chance

One year later, Ashley started feeling sick in the mornings now. Well, one morning, Andros was getting ready for a meeting when Ashley came out of the bathroom. "Ashley, are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she assured.

She then went towards her wardrobe when Andros placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ashley, you're ill. Go down to the sickroom, I'll be there in a few minutes to check on you" he stated.

"No, Andros, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Ashley, you're sick. As your husband who loves you go to the sickroom," he stated.

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it, Ashley."

She nodded and went down the sickroom.

As the nurse checked Ashley over, the greatest news that could ever be told...again, came from her mouth. "Congratulations, my lady, you're with child," she announced. Andros then entered the sickroom. "My lord, I thought you were in a meeting with the senator and the ambassador from the Crystal Star?" the nurse asked.

"It's starts in fifteen minutes. So, what the diagnosis for my wife?" Andros asked.

Ashley stood up and walked over to him. "Andros, I'm pregnant," she announced. Andros then spun her around with a smile.

"Yes, our second chance," he whispered.

Ashley hugged him tight with a smile. Andros hugged her back and held her close. Ashley yelped when he spun her around again while holding her close.

That evening, Ashley was watching the holographic projector of her husband with a smile. "I am happy to say this to you all, my wife, Ashley, has just been reported to be pregnant," he announced. Her smiled brightened up to hear the people's approval. She stood up with a hand on her stomach. Her and Andros's second chance was growing inside of her. She giggled at the thought of taking care of a baby.

That night, Andros came into his house and found his wife sleeping with a hand on her stomach. He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he removed his jacket and threw it on a chair. He walked into the bathroom to at least get a quick shower before going to bed.

Once he came out of the shower, he walked over and climbed into bed only to have Ashley place her head on his chest. He held her close before falling into a deep sleep.

(The Dark King's Lair)

The Dark King watched with a sneer as Andros spun Ashley around after hearing the news of their second chance. "She can't have this child. I won't let her," he snapped.

"My lord, does it matter if she has the child? I mean there are plenty of other women in the universe that you could make your queen," he servant commented.

"You fool, haven't you been paying attention? She is the chosen one. The child she carries has a duty and it depends who fathers the child. Bring her to me," he ordered.

"Yes, milord."

"Bring her husband with her."

"Yes, milord."

The Dark King watched the couple with a sneer. "You will be mine," he hissed.


	13. Kidnapped

Chapter 13: Kidnapped

Ashley was walking down the corridors to get to Andros's office when she felt the baby kick. She was sixth months pregnant and she had a hard time trying to walk without the baby kicking. She walked into his office with a smile. "Have Lady Cynthia come to KO-35 in a few weeks. Remember, we still have that meeting with King Quinn," he informed.

"Yes, Chancellor," the person on the com-link acknowledged.

Andros stood up and walked over to her. "Is everything okay?" He asked. Ashley had just come back from an appointment with the doctor.

"Everything's just fine. The baby is growing nice and big. It should be due around May earth time," she replied.

He placed his hands on her waist and smiled at her. "Just four more months and we'll finally have our baby," he murmured. Ashley grabbed onto his hands with a sigh.

"All we have to do is wait a little while longer," she assured.

"Did you find out the gender?" He asked.

"They asked if we wanted to know the gender, I told them we wanted to be surprised."

"Good answer."

They shared a kiss and didn't even hear the door open. "Oh! Excuse me," the person apologized. They pull from the kiss and laughed at his secretary.

"It's okay, Lorena," he assured.

"My lady, I didn't know you were visiting the Chancellor," she stated.

"I was just giving the chancellor information about our child," Ashley informed.

"How is the child?" She asked.

"The child is doing fine," Andros replied.

Ashley sighed and let his hand go. "Andros, I have things to do. Remember, we're going to Earth when it comes time for the baby to be born," she reminded. Andros nodded and watched her leave.

As Ashley walked towards their house, she gasped when the Dark King's soldiers appeared around her. "You're coming with us, chosen one," the leader stated.

"ANDROS! HELP!" Ashley yelled.

Andros hurried out of the building after hearing her call and felt the soldiers grab him. Then they disappeared.

Then they found themselves in a dark prison cell. "Andros, where are we?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

Ashley felt the baby move around. "Quiet down, sweet heart," she whispered. She looked at Andros. "Andros, something's wrong. The baby won't stop moving," she informed. Andros held onto her hand and looked at her.

"Everything is going to be okay," he assured.

She leaned against him and closed her eyes.


	14. Saving the Child

Chapter 14: Saving the Child

Ashley closed her eyes when she felt her baby move. Andros held her close with a sigh. "We'll get out of here, I promise," he assured.

"Andros, he killed our first baby, what if he tries to kill this one?" She asked.

"I'll tear him apart," he replied.

She gasped when the Dark King came in. "Welcome back," he greeted.

"Let us go," Andros demanded.

"How about I don't," he replied.

They stood up and Andros stood in front of Ashley again. "Why are you doing this? This is more than just revenge for banishing you from the planet," Andros snapped.

"You took the treasure I have cherished since the day she was born," he snapped.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I have been watching her since the day she was born. I knew she was the chosen one to carry a being that could either destroy or bring KO-35 to peace again with the other systems. It depends who fathers the child. The one that created the child, it wouldn't matter, the child is equally powerful on both sides and I won't lose this war."

Ashley suddenly felt the pain like she had the day she lost her baby. "Andros, what's happening to me?" She asked. Andros turned around to see Ashley on the floor in pain.

"Ashley! What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Ashley gasped in pain. "Andros, it hurts," she whimpered.

"She must not be caring another child that belongs to you," he replied.

"Andros, he's killing the baby," she whimpered.

He pulled her into his arms. "The baby's dying, I can feel it," she whimpered. Andros closed his eyes and used his telekinesis to help his lover.

(Inside the Nightmare)

Andros looked around to see such darkness. The potion was taking affect on the child. He found the main one attacking the child. He looked to his side to find the blaster. He saw his child trying to fight, but being as vulnerable as it was, it was impossible. He then blasted everything away. He walked over and touched the child. "Be safe, my child," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes to get out of the mind of his wife.

(Out of the Mind)

Ashley felt the pain leave and checked to make sure her baby was moving. She smiled to feel a kick. "No, this is impossible," the Dark King snapped. Andros opened his eyes and smiled to see that his wife was no longer in pain. "NO! SHE MUST NOT CARRY THE CHILD OF ANDROS!" He roared. Ashley gasped when he came charging at her. Andros stood in front of her with a blaster.

"Step back, Dark King, before I bust you wide open," he snapped.

"She must not carry the child," the Dark King snapped.

"Ashley will carry the child that will save our planet."

"Not while I'm alive."

"I can fix that."

"ANDROS, DON'T!" She yelled.

Andros spun around to see Ashley standing up. "Andros, he's not worth such a blast," she insisted.

"He almost killed our child," he reminded.

"I know what he almost did and what he did before that. He shall be severely punished for his crimes," she stated.

Andros nodded and was about to put the blaster down when the Dark King attacked him. They struggled for the blaster. Ashley hurried over and grabbed it. She wanted to fire, but she didn't want to take the risk of killing Andros too.

Andros gasped for air when the Dark King pinned him up against the wall with his hand around his throat. "Ashley, fire," he gagged. Ashley aimed it at the Dark King's back, but the blaster was knocked out of her hands. "Don't hurt her," Andros gagged. Ashley kicked her attacker away and grabbed for the blaster. Andros was dying under the Dark King's grasp. Ashley was trying as hard as she could to get to the blaster. Andros was gagging and he was trying not to fall from consciousness. She was nearly there when all of a sudden, a blast could be heard.


	15. The Baby

Chapter 15: The Baby

Zhane stood there with his own blaster in his hands. Andros fell to the floor holding his throat while Ashley came to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured.

She fell against him after she felt her baby finally relax. He held her close and sighed. She gasped as the Dark King grabbed her arm. "The child of Andros must not survive," he snarled. He pulled out a knife and went to put it through her stomach.

"ANDROS!" Zhane yelled.

Zhane tossed to blaster to Andros and Andros put the blaster in the way having the knife go through.

"This will be the last time you try to kill my child," he snapped.

A blaster hit the Dark King again, finishing him off. Zhane walked over to the two of them. "Are you guys okay?" He asked. Andros nodded and looked down at his wife. Ashley sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Andros picked her up and transported out of their prison cell.

When they came back to the city, Ashley and Andros looked at Zhane. "How did you know where we were?" He asked.

"The Dark King's ship was hovering over the planet. When it was reported that the Chancellor and the Lady were kidnapped, I had a feeling that's where you were. So, I was able to transport myself there," Zhane replied.

"You made it just in time," Andros commented.

Andros found his wife sleeping in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and carried her to their house.

(Two Months Later)

Ashley and Andros were packing up to go to earth when the baby hiccupped. "Andros, the baby has the hiccups again," she groaned.

"Well, at least I don't carry them," he teased.

Ashley threw a shirt at him. "Very funny," she snapped. Andros rolled his eyes.

"Mood swings," he sighed.

"You've got that right," she mumbled.

"Are you willing to have more kids after this one?"

"If I have the energy."

"Hey, you've done so much and you still had the energy to go to school."

Ashley nodded and then Andros's communicator beeped. "We still have that party to go to," he reminded. Ashley looked at her stomach with a sigh.

"This is my first great big party and I look like an elephant," she whined.

"Oh, boy," he murmured.

He walked over and grabbed her hands. "Ashley, Ashley, look at me," he stated. He lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "You are the most beautiful girl in the universe. You are gorgeous and every man should be jealous that I have taken the prettiest girl as my wife," he assured. He wiped her tears away with a smile. "You are very beautiful, Ashley," he commented. He gave her a gentle kiss and stood up. "Now, let's go show you off," he stated.

Ashley laughed and left the room with him.

That night, many women walked up to Ashley. Ashley was getting annoyed having the same questions asked. Then Zhane walked over to her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting tired. This baby takes a lot out of me," she replied.

Zhane smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How long will you and Andros be gone?" He asked.

"We'll be gone for a few weeks. Our friends and my family would like to spend time with the baby before we return to KO-35 to our duties," she replied.

"I just don't want it to be like last time where you guys were gone so long there was going to be a riot," he stated.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't be gone that long," she assured.

Then Andros walked over to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Ashley?" He asked.

"I would be honored, Chancellor Andros," she replied.

He led her out to the dance floor and started dancing with her with a smile on his face. Ashley began to giggle. "What?" He asked.

"The baby keeps moving and it tickles," she replied.

He placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby move again. "See?" She asked.

"Yeah, but wait until we finally have this baby," he replied.

"I won't be the only one taking care of her during the night," she stated.

"It's going to be a boy."

"It's going be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

The banter went on for awhile until Andros had to go and make his speech to the public, announcing that he'd be leaving once again.

(One Month Later)

Ashley was sitting in her mom's house with a sigh. Mrs. Hammond came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Ashley, where did Andros go?" She asked.

"I sent him out to be with T. J. and the rest of the guys. He deserves to have fun too," she replied.

"Shouldn't he be helping you?"

"Mom, he's done so much already."

"I know, but when I was pregnant with Jeff and you, your father rarely left my side."

"If I hadn't sent Andros out he would be the same way."

Mrs. Hammond sat across from her with a smile. "Your grandmother is sure excited," she stated.

"She was excited when I was pregnant the first time," Ashley murmured.

Ashley sighed thinking about her first baby that the Dark King killed. However, as Ashley got up to go to the bathroom, it happened, her water broke. "Uh, oh," she murmured.

"What is it, Ashley?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Mom, my water broke," she replied.

Mrs. Hammond then called Jeff downstairs. "Jeff, call Andros and everyone. Tell them that Ashley had just gone into labor. While your at it, get her suitcase in the car," she ordered.

"Yes, mom," Jeff acknowledged.

He grabbed her suitcase and got her out into the car.

Andros came into the emergency room and Mrs. Hammond stood up. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine, she's fine. She's in delivery room number 214. That's down the hall, turn right, then left, and it'll be the first door on your right," she informed.

He thanked her and hurried down the hall.

When he came into the room, his wife gave him everything he needed before sitting. Ashley gasped in pain and grabbed his hand. "Just remember to breathe, Ashley," Dr. Warner informed.

"I am breathing," Ashley snapped.

"Just try to relax," she informed.

"If you tell me to relax one more time, Dr. Warner, I'm going to rip your freaking head off."

Andros knew that this was going to happen, but he winced as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. She lied back when the contraction stopped and he stayed right by her side. "This is going to be a very long night, so just get comfortable," Dr. Warner informed. Andros nodded and stroked Ashley's hair. Ashley looked at him with a smile.

"This is it," she murmured.

"Yes, this is it," he agreed.

"Our first baby is on the way."

"We've been waiting a long time for this."

"And it has finally come, but now that I think of it, will I make a good enough mother?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Andros, I've been fighting demons, being stalked by demons, and was able to balance school with it. Am I good enough to take care of a baby?"

Andros smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll make a great mother," he assured.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so," he replied.

Ashley sighed and leaned back against the pillows. She groaned and squeezed his hand as a contraction hit her. Dr. Warner then came back into the room. "Andros, you should tell the family that she's having slow contractions and it'll be awhile before the time actually comes," she informed. Ashley groaned as he let her hand go.

"I'll be right back, Princess, I promise," he assured.

Andros then walked out of the room and towards the waiting room.

He came out and watched as Cassie jumped up from Carlos's lap when he came in. "How is she?" She asked.

"She's fine, however, her contractions are coming slowly so everyone just get comfortable, it's going to be a long night," he informed.

They all sighed at the news. "I'm going to grab some things out of my car," Cassie informed.

"I've got to get back in there, Ashley's waiting for me," he stated.

They nodded and watched him leave.

(Seven Hours Later)

Ashley was reading some notes from KO-35 when Andros snatched them out of her hands. "Stop worrying about work and start concentrating on having our baby," he insisted.

"Andros, I have to do something before I go insane," she whined.

Andros chuckled and held onto her hand. "Hey, do you remember that time when we first met?" He asked.

"What the time you took off running and then you left us behind on the planet?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you know I still kick myself for doing that. Leaving behind the angel that captured my heart."

Ashley touched his face with a smile. She then sat up with a gasp. "Okay, I think this is it," she announced. Dr. Warner then hurried in front of her.

"Okay, Ashley, remember to push now," she informed.

Ashley nodded and cried out in pain.

A few minutes later, Ashley fell back against him. "And we have a girl," she announced. Ashley felt tears of happiness fall from her eyes. After the baby was cleaned up and wrapped up in a warm pink blanket, she walked over and placed the baby into Ashley's arms. "Here she is," she stated. Ashley looked at the baby with a smile.

"Andros, you're a daddy," she announced.

He took the baby into his arms and looked out the window. The first rays of light came spilling through the window. "I'm a daddy," he whispered.

"And what will the name be for the beautiful baby?" Dr. Warner asked.

Andros looked at Ashley with a smile. "How about Sapphira?" He asked.

"Andros, have you been looking names up on my computer again?" She teased.

"No, it was a name my mother told me," he replied.

"Oh."

Andros smiled and placed Sapphira in her arms.

After a few minutes, the family came into the room that Ashley was moved to. Mrs. Hammond smiled as she looked at the baby that was curled up against Ashley's chest. "She's beautiful," she commented. Andros smiled and touched his daughter's face. Ashley then looked at Cassie and Carlos.

"Would you guys like to be her godparents?" She asked.

"We would be honored," Cassie replied.

Ashley's grandma then came over. "Let me see my great grandbaby," she insisted. Ashley placed Sapphira into her arms and smiled to see the happiness in her eyes. "She's so tiny," she commented. Andros nodded and watched as Ashley started falling asleep against him.

"We better go, we'll visit again tomorrow," Mrs. Hammond informed.

Andros placed Ashley against her pillows before taking Sapphira into his arms. "Sweet dreams, Sapphira," he whispered. He placed her into her crib before falling asleep next to Ashley.Sapphira, daughter of Andros, was born on April 17 at 2:30 in the morning.


	16. Returning to KO35

Chapter 16: Returning to KO-35

Sapphira whimpered as Ashley took her back into her arms when it came time to leave. "Ashley, it's time to go," Andros informed.

"I know, I'm coming," she assured.

Mrs. Hammond hugged her daughter with a sigh. "Keep in touch," she stated.

"I will," Ashley sighed.

Mrs. Hammond placed a kiss on Ashley's forehead before Jeff walked over. Andros took Sapphira into his arms and watched as Ashley hugged her brother tight with a sigh. "Take care," he whispered.

"I will," she assured.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Ashley smiled back before taking Sapphira back into her arms so Jeff could see her before they left. He took Sapphira into his arms with a smile. "You better be spoiled rotten," he cooed at the infant. Sapphira giggled and touched his face with her little hands. Ashley smiled before Jeff placed her back into her arms. Andros walked over and stood next to her.

"It's time to go," he informed.

"I know," she sighed.

She walked onto the ship with her husband and her daughter. Ashley sat at the controls after placing Sapphira into her crib. Andros walked over and placed a hand on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

He sat at the other controls. "Prepare for blast off in three...two...one...now," he ordered. Ashley pushed the button and they took off. Ashley sat back and then Sapphira began to cry. She got up and went to take care of the baby.

Sapphira was wailing until Ashley picked her up into her arms. "There you are sweet heart, everything's okay, no one is going to hurt you," she assured. Andros came into the room to see his wife holding his daughter. His first child that he was glad to have. Ashley turned around to see Andros standing there. "Here, you hold her for awhile," she insisted. She walked over and placed Sapphira into his arms. "Be careful with her head," she cautioned. Andros sat down with Sapphira in his arms. "Who's taking care of the bridge?" She asked.

"DECA and Alpha 5 are," he replied.

Sapphira was whimpering a bit, but she calmed down as Andros cradled her in his arms. "Well, while you're taking care of her, I'll be managing the bridge," she informed. Andros nodded and looked down at Sapphira with a smile.

"You're daddy's little angel, Sapphira. You helped bring mommy and me together. You are our gift and we will cherish you until the end of the galaxies," he whispered.

Sapphira cooed and grabbed on the collar of his jacket. Ashley then came back into the room after awhile. "Andros, we're arriving home," she informed. Andros stood up and placed his sleeping daughter into Ashley's arms.

He had the ship gracefully land and then the platform came down. He wrapped an arm around Ashley's waist and smiled as Zhane and Karone hurried over to greet him. "Oh! She's so adorable," Karone cooed. Ashley smiled and then the platform closed when they stepped off it.

"Let's go to our house and we'll let you hold her if you'd like," Andros stated.

When they got to their house, Karone sat down and Ashley smiled as she placed her daughter into her sister-in-law's arms. "She's so tiny," Karone whispered.

"What's her name?" Zhane asked.

"Andros named her Sapphira," Ashley replied.

"It fits her beautifully," Karone murmured.

Ashley smiled and looked at the baby. Ashley yawned and Zhane placed Sapphira into Andros's arms. "I think its time for us to go," he assured. Karone kissed Andros on the cheek before leaving with Zhane. Ashley took Sapphira into her arms and carried her to her new room.

Andros was leaning against the doorframe, watching Ashley place Sapphira into her crib. He smiled as Ashley placed a kiss on the sleeping infant's forehead and turned on her mobile of red stars and yellow moons. Ashley smiled at Andros before walking into their room.

She changed and crawled into bed. Andros changed and crawled into bed and pulled her close to him. Then they fell into a peaceful and well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note: Just Chapter 17 and 18 then this story will be done. However, if you like, I'll write a sequel. Review please.**


	17. I think I'm in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Jessica Simpson's song _I think I'm in Love_. This is the last chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews.

Chapter 17: I think I'm in Love

Ashley was on earth visiting her family, she was hurting more than ever, because two years ago, she and Andros became husband and wife. She wanted to be alone, but Cassie had dragged her out of the house and Mrs. Hammond gladly took care of Sapphira.

They were sitting in a restaurant/dance club when Katherine Hilliard/Scott, Aisha Campbell, and Kimberly Hart/Oliver came. Cassie smiled and hugged Kat. "It is great to see you again," Kat stated.

"Same here," Cassie agreed.

Kimberly then looked at the sad former Yellow Ranger. She sat across from her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kimberly," she greeted. She held her and out to her.

"Ashley Karovan," Ashley stated.

"You're married to Andros right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"I can see you're wondering why we're here. Well, Cassie called us and told us that you were down in the dumps so we came to cheer you up."

"Thanks, but the only way I can be cheered up is if my husband comes to celebrate our wedding anniversary."

Kimberly sighed and leaned back against her booth. "You know, I know what it's like to have your husband be late for a wedding anniversary. Tommy was at a race and we spent our first wedding anniversary on the track," Kimberly stated.

"Your husband is a racecar driver?" Ashley asked.

"He's a pretty good driver. Actually, he was one of you until he passed his powers to T. J.," Kimberly replied.

"Tommy Oliver? That Tommy?"

Kimberly nodded with a smile. "So, what happened?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Tommy won his race that night, but not only that he made it very romantic afterwards. He took me out to the most fanciest restaurant in town. We walked on the beach after that and when we got back to the apartment, he had bouquets of white, red, and pink roses all over the place," Kimberly explained. Ashley sat back in disbelief.

"Wow! Tommy made it extra special," Ashley commented.

"He did, not only that, nine months after our wedding anniversary, we had Kelly," Kimberly added.

"We already have a baby, Sapphira."

"So I have heard."

Kimberly placed a hand over Ashley's with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure Andros will be here as soon as he can," she stated.

"Andros is on KO-35, taking care of his Supreme Chancellor meetings," Ashley stated.

Just then, music started playing.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah..  
Yeah, yeah Ohhhhh

Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do

And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool

My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes, she recognized the song perfectly. She closed her eyes to hide the tears, but it didn't work. However, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be shedding tears on a special day," a familiar voice whispered. Ashley's eyes shot open and she looked up to see Andros standing there.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She stood up and hugged him. Andros hugged her back with a smile. "What about the meetings? I thought you had meetings with just about every planet in that galaxy?" She asked.

"Just about five minutes after Sapphira and you left, I realized that I was making a stupid mistake of letting you leave. So, I just finished the treaty with Lady Cynthia and rescheduled all of my other meetings. When they asked why I made such a decision, I told them that it is my wedding anniversary and I must spend time with the woman I love," he explained.

The girls smiled as Andros led her out to the dance floor. "It's a good thing he was able to contact us to surprise her," Cassie stated. They nodded then smiled as their boyfriends or husbands came in. Ashley smiled at Andros as they danced together, not caring how many people were watching them.

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Just the other night baby, I saw you hanging  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind

I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, God, I think I know what it is

Andros pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. "This is our song," she whispered. He nodded with a sigh.

"The most important day of our lives and I was stupid to think I was going to miss it," he murmured.

Ashley lifted his face with a smile. "But you're here and that's all that matters," she assured. He held onto her hand and nodded.

"I am here and I promise I'll never rule out our love again," he stated.

In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes with you

Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside

I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love

Andros gave her a kiss before giving her a small smirk. She gasped as he placed his hands on her sides and lifting her off the floor, spinning her around slowly. Ashley had her hands on his shoulders and they were looking deep into each other's eyes. Tommy and Kimberly, Kat and Jason, and Cassie and Carlos smiled at the couple in front of them. He placed her back on the floor and touched her face. "I love you, Ashley," he whispered.

"I love you too, Andros," she whispered back.

Then he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss to seal their vow of love.

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you (going outta my mind)  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

(repeat until fade)

(Two Months Later)

Andros woke up in his large bed. He looked to his side to find Ashley fast asleep next to him. He blinked when a shining light hit his eyes. He looked at her finger to find a wedding ring. He looked on his own hand to find a golden wedding ring shining at him. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. He gave her a gentle kiss with a smile.

"I slept great," he replied.

Just then, the large doors opened and a little girl came running in.

She had brown hair with blonde streaks going through it, brown eyes, she was wearing red slippers, a red nightgown, and around her neck was the necklace he gave Ashley for her birthday.

The little girl jumped onto the bed and Andros smiled as the little girl launched herself into his arms. "Daddy," she giggled. Andros held Sapphira close and kissed her forehead. He then held both Ashley and Sapphira in his arms. He happy to have the woman he loved and the child they created in his arms at last.

Author's Note: Do you want a sequel? Please tell me and I'll create one. Thanks for your reviews, well have to go now.


End file.
